


He Captured a Castle

by Hagiology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagiology/pseuds/Hagiology
Summary: The truth is that the lack of dependable figures Oikawa had grown up with did not make him so much so an independent person on the inside, it’s more like he just covered up with what he can, crossing the problem out like it is wrong to have. It gets to the point where Oikawa didn’t know what to feel or how to feel on his issue. All the smiles, all the setting, all the serves may just be an elaborate plan for him to hide his weakness.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	He Captured a Castle

Oikawa has dependence problems. It is too easy for him to depend on someone. If it is raining and someone lend him an umbrella, he would most likely forget his umbrella next time also, sub-consciously thinking that someone else will bring it for him. In full knowledge of his situation, Oikawa decided to never tell anyone this. He didn’t want to be laughed at—he didn’t want people to know his vulnerability. 

The truth is that the lack of dependable figures Oikawa had grown up with did not make him so much so an independent person on the inside, it’s more like he just covered up with what he can, crossing the problem out like it is wrong to have. It gets to the point where Oikawa didn’t know what to feel or how to feel on his issue. All the smiles, all the setting, all the serves may just be an elaborate plan for him to hide his weakness. 

Oikawa was living in a castle, in isolation from others.

It was raining hard after one of Oikawa’s practices, and not much to his surprise, his mind told him not to bring anything as he usually walked home with Iwaizumi, who left early because of family events. It was the monsoon season and the rain didn’t seem to be stopping. Oikawa decided to run into the rain and quickly take a shower after getting home to avoid getting sick, it is sad to think that he can’t drop by the Ramen shop and grab dinner before heading home to his empty bedroom. He laughed it off, taking off his Seijoh’s jacket and ran off into the rain.

Oikawa wasn’t able to get far before a hint of purple caught his eyes in this grey and blurry rainy mess. It was as if the person was waiting for him to come, because it is clear he has another umbrella in his hand. Oikawa wasn’t going to say anything, but seeing the taller male is practically towering over him now, he decided to wave and greet with his name.

“Ushiwaka~”

Hoping to get out of this situation, he quickly waved and tried to go past the taller figure while his palms are sweating. Maybe it is the rain, but he can feel his palms heating up. Oikawa felt a hand on his wrists, followed by the deep tone of Ushijima’s voice.

“Oikawa, I want to talk.”

Oikawa gulped.

Well this is not what he expected.

It is not great to say that Oikawa is adoring the warmth transferring from Ushijima’s palms to his wrists, when he let go, Oikawa felt he was naked, so easily see-through, scared, frightened, he felt horrendous. He wanted Ushijima to continue holding him, but the thought of saying that to him makes Oikawa’s stomach turn. Oikawa was breathing rapidly when Ushijima walked with him, holding up the umbrella that Ushijima handed him. Oikawa was so long lost in his thoughts he forgot what kind of person Oikawa was around Ushijima, he should be acting high, mighty and arrogant was all behind his head. Rain drops like broken pearls onto the umbrella, some on him.

Oikawa’s castle was crumbling.

Oikawa was led to Ushijima’s house after a few minutes of walking. Ushijima’s house was the tradition Japanese type, with a tea room that had doors to the garden. The rain is still pouring, fogging up what is usually the brightest days of summer. Puddles form on the ground, reflecting only the greyness of the weather. The Hydrangeas in the garden watered by the rain. Oikawa uncomfortably sat across Ushijima when he struggled to dry himself with a towel that Ushijima’s mother handed him. In front of them, on the table, were two cups of tea and a pot of flower that was clearly carefully arranged. Everything in Ushijima’s house ranging from the atmosphere to the colors were so different from Oikawa’s. Oikawa endured the deadly silence between them before Ushijima spoke.

“Oikawa.” 

He began.

“I apologize for how I commented on your choice to not come to Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa went even more silent; he couldn’t make another word out of his throat. He should say something, should he not? Oh don’t worry about it Ushiwaka, lord Oikawa can forgive you; thank you for the apologies, I appreciate it. But nothing in his thoughts are linking together.

The walls of the castle are cracking.

Oikawa can’t seem to explain his situation. He felt mad. He felt mad that Ushijima could just rip out the worst in him and then apologize like nothing happened. Oikawa hated the frustration that comes when he fails to beat Ushijima, he hated the perfection of his spikes, he hated himself for reaching for that perfection. 

But the truth is, he is not. He never was the genius; he can never be perfect. This idea kills him.

It sucks when you compare yourself, a human, to another human, and the thought pops up.  
Why are you not better? you are both human after all.  
The castle is not holding up. It seems to be trapped in a swamp, rotting, and sinking.

“Ushiwaka, so sly.”

Oikawa’s voice was shaking.

“Now that you have apologized, I can’t even be mad at you.”

Ushijima stared in silence as Oikawa stood to stand in front of the openings to the garden. The tea on the table, already cold. The rain poured down, but was filled with fretful hot air. Oikawa’s hair dripped down, not fully dry. 

“Ushiwaka, always the perfect one, the one to win on the starting line. It is never easy to live under some’s shadows you see.”

Ushijima nodded as response, but no expression caught on his face.

“You act like the saint, apologizing for what you said, making yourself understanding, perfect, dependable.”

Oikawa shook at the word dependable, but continued to Ushijima with his arms open.

“You know what--- the truth is, Oikawa Tooru is not a genius. He has problems. He wants to be the dependable one, not depending on someone.”

Oikawa was aggressive. He realized what he had done. He exposed himself, he could have done that to anyone—but he chose Ushijima. Oikawa stared at the Hydrangeas in the garden, losing all of his abilities and courage to talk. He had come back to reality when the ace of Shiratorizawa embraced him.

“Oikawa. Don’t cry.”

Oikawa didn’t realize he was crying, and shaking, and frightened. He was peeled. It sounds bad, disgusting, weird, and everything that Oikawa thought of as bad. But it did happen. Ushijima’s hug was so warm, it was so calming, he hated it, but he craved it. For how long did he scribble out his vulnerabilities, he couldn’t remember. But he started counting the time from when he wanted to show his real emotions—one second, two seconds, three---

The castle shattered.

Oikawa broke down in Ushijima’s arms, crying and clinging onto the purple jacket. Ushijima did nothing but watch the rain outside, and tightening his arms around Oikawa. Oikawa had learned why the Hydrangeas are so beautiful, because they are joined with five or six small flowers, they become a unit. He learned that volleyball is never about him alone, that he needs to learn to depend on people to become the most beautiful flower. The rain drowned out the cry, it poured even harder. But Oikawa knew what was happening after this. He will always have an umbrella in the monsoon seasons even if Iwaizumi is not there. 

And only Ushijima know that he captured a castle today.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa is a really complicated character, he has a lot of relatable weaknesses. The fact is, there are not much genius, but only people who worked hard like Oikawa. Ushijima knows the capabilities of Oikawa, but he just needed Oikawa to defeat himself in order to know what his talents are.
> 
> An early fic that I decided to post now.


End file.
